A Skele-Ton of Love
by Branchwing
Summary: Ever since the barrier was broken, Toriel has been living with Asgore and Frisk peacefully, but she realizes that she may have feelings for a certain skeleton... (Post-pacifist ending, one-shot. Contains Soriel/Sans x Toriel.)


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Undertale or its characters. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox! I only own the plot!**

 **Contains Soriel, post-Pacifist ending.**

* * *

 _Five months ago…_

The barrier was broken. The monsters returned to the surface, and the warm sunlight hit their skin, fur, scales, and bones. In the front of the line was a human named Frisk. They had brown hair, yellow skin, and a blank expression. They wore a blue-and-magenta shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. Behind them was the king of the monsters, Asgore. He was a big, anthropomorphic goat monster, wearing a purple cloak that concealed most of his body. He had a golden mane on his face, and white fur, with two, long horns and a crown on his head.

When the monsters reached the surface, they all spread out to look at the sunset. The sky was golden, and the sun was a giant ball in the middle of the sky. Everyone gazed out in the distance with wonder, stunned by the beauty of the sunset. They all commented on the beauty of the sunset, and went their own separate ways, until it was just Toriel and Frisk, standing alone.

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off," Toriel said. She glanced at the sunset, and then back to Frisk. "Frisk… You came from this world, right…? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?"

Frisk hesitated before giving an answer, and then replied, "I want to stay with you."

"What?" Toriel said, surprised. "Frisk… You really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind." She chucked softly. "Well… I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go… I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right?"

Frisk nodded.

"Now, come along." The two held hands. "Everyone is waiting for us!" They started to follow Asgore, who was not that far ahead. And so, the monsters were now on the surface.

A few days later, Toriel met up with Asgore. Sans was watching Frisk at her new house on the surface, and she hoped that they were doing alright.

"Tori…" Asgore muttered. "Do you think… we could get back together?"

"Asgore, we would still be together if you haven't started killing all of those humans in the first place. There was another way, you miserable creature," Toriel replied.

"Tori, think about it… Sitting by the fireplace, eating butterscotch-cinnamon pie… It would be a happy family," he said softly.

Toriel remained silent, thinking long and hard about Asgore's words. He was right. They could be a family again, with Frisk.

"Please…" Asgore smiled sheepishly. Maybe he shouldn't had asked Toriel that question?

"Alright," Toriel finally replied, smiling faintly. "You are right. Perhaps we could be a family again, with Frisk."

"Do you have a home up here yet?" Asgore asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I'll show you it. Follow me, Asgore."

Asgore started to follow Toriel to her house. About an hour later, they arrived at a house that resembled Asgore's house back in the Underground – a simple, gray brick house. They walked inside, to find Sans sitting on the couch, watching a television.

"Sans," Toriel asked. "Where's Frisk?"

"frisk?" he said. "they're in their room. i told you that i would take care of them."

"Thank you, Sans, for taking care of Frisk," she said. "I am grateful."

"so," Sans said, "you and asgore are getting back together?"

"I guess," Toriel muttered. "Can I go see Frisk?"

"yeah," he replied.

"Thank you very much." Toriel headed to their room, to find them sleeping in their bed. She decided to make a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for them, to be nice. By the time she finished baking the pie, Sans was gone. She walked into Frisk's room again, and set the pie on the floor. Asgore walked into the room.

"Are you sure that Frisk will like the pie?" he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back. "They have ate some before."

* * *

 _Present_

It was a peaceful Valentine's Day morning at the Dreemurr's house. Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk were sitting together, eating some cinnamon-butterscotch pie. For the past five months, Toriel had been pretty happy living with Asgore. But she couldn't but think about Sans those five months. She felt like she should be with him, not Asgore. The monsters were at peace with the humans, but they still weren't used to them being on the surface.

Toriel got up, and started to walk to the school she had started. She was a teacher at the school for monsters, and the monsters that attended there liked it as well. The school wasn't that far from her house. It was in walking distance, actually, so Asgore or Frisk could check up on her at any time. Today, she was wearing her clothes for the school – a blue dress with a polka-dot pattern. Over it, she wore a thin, lighter blue jacket that went down to her waist. Although there wasn't school that day, she needed to make sure that everything was in the right place. This had happened before when she came to check on the school on Christmas Eve, where Monster Kid had knocked everything over.

When Toriel got to the school, she saw someone that she did not expect to see today. Standing outside of the school was Sans and Papyrus. The two skeletons were talking to each other, about who knows what.

"Hello, Sans and Papyrus," she said. The two skeletons turned around to look at her.

"OH, HELLO ASGORE'S CLONE!" Papyrus greeted.

"hey, toriel," Sans greeted.

"What are you doing today?" Toriel asked.

"SANS WANTS TO HAVE A DA-" Papyrus exclaimed.

"pap, i thought i told you not to tell her," Sans interrupted.

"UH… I MEAN… SANS WANTS TO HAVE DINNER WITH YOU…" he said, embarrassed.

"Oh," Toriel said, surprised. "Is that so, Sans?"

"uh…" Sans replied. He smiled sheepishly. "yeah…?"

"Well, OK," she said. "Tonight?"

"i guess," he said.

Later that night, Toriel walked to Papyrus and Sans's house on the surface. It looked very similar to their house underground, but she thought it looked nice. Toriel was still wearing her teacher's outfit, along with some reading glasses.

"hey," Sans greeted.

"Hello, Sans," Toriel said. "How are you?"

"great," he replied.

"I am good. I made some butterscotch-cinnamon pie for you," she said.

"thanks," Sans muttered.

"You're welcome, Sans," Toriel said.

"hey, what does the skeleton say when he's sick?" he asked.

"I don't know, what?"

"'i think i came down with a _femur_.'"

Toriel chuckled. "I like that pun, Sans," she complimented.

"thanks," he said.

"You're welcome. Do you have any more puns?" she asked.

"yeah," Sans replied. "what is a skeleton's favorite instrument?"

"I don't know, what is a skeleton's favorite instrument?"

"the trum- _bone_ ," he said.

"SANS! YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING PUNS DOWN THERE!" Papyrus yelled another room.

"don't worry pap," Sans said. He winked. "i'm not."

"I have a pun," Toriel spoke up. "What do you call a skeleton that is great?"

"what?"

"SANS-tastic!"

Sans laughed. "oh, i get it."

"TORIEL!?" Papyrus yelled in frustration. "NOT ANOTHER PUN!"

"Don't worry Papyrus," Toriel said. "At least it's not a skele-TON of puns."

"THIS IS ONE OF THE WORST DAYS OF MY LIFE!" he yelled.

"hey, toriel," sans said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"do you want to know what i feel for you?" he replied.

"What?"

"a skele- _ton_ of love." Toriel blushed so madly that her face became a bright shade of red.

"Oh, Sans…"

"it's true." Sans winked.

"To be honest," Toriel started, "…I think I love you, too."

Sans's smile appeared to be wider than before. He blushed (could skeletons even blush?!) slightly.

"so," he said, "are you still gonna be with asgore?"

"To be honest… I don't think so, Sans," she replied. "I have been thinking about you for a long time."

"ASGORE AND HIS CLONE ARE GETTING DIVORCED?!" Papyrus exclaimed in confusion. "DID THEY GET MARRIED AGAIN IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"i don't think so," Sans replied. Toriel nodded her head in confirmation. "yeah, they didn't."

"Should I tell Asgore the news?" she asked Sans.

"if you want," he replied. "it doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"I think I will," she said. "But I don't want to tell him now. Perhaps, in a few days?"

"yeah, that seems reasonable. i _lava_ you, Toriel."

"I _lava_ you too, Sans." Toriel kissed Sans on the cheek, and started to head out the door. "Goodbye."

"bye." Sans winked, and Toriel walked out of the house, going back home.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled. "THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"well, i hope you're happy," Sans said. "cause i won't say another pun for the rest of the day. deal?"

"THAT'S A DEAL!"

"good," he said, "cause toriel and i will be the happiest couple until we die."

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's a short little one-shot for Valentine's Day. I know it sucks and seems cheesy, but I tried. Anyways, happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I can't really find anything else to say here, so Branchwing, out!**


End file.
